OUTTAKES from Somewhere I Belong
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: This is where all the outtakes from Somewhere I Belong will be. I expect there to be four of them.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Whitlock was sitting alone in the dark when her husband arrived home. Her eyes were red rimmed, and Jasper dropped to his knees in front of her, anxious to find out what had happened to upset her so much.

"Darlin', what is it?" he asked her.

"Oh Jazz, when did I go so wrong?" Alice asked him.

"What do you mean, Darlin'? He asked her.

"How did I become that hateful person? How did I become someone who delighted in someone else's pain?" she cried.

Jasper held her in his arms and let her cry. He had no answers to those questions. He was simply glad that she was seeing it for herself. He didn't know how she could have been so nasty to Bella when she arrived in town either. He didn't see why that was affecting her so much now. When Alice had calmed down, she started again.

"I don't even know how to make it right," Alice sighed sadly. "A simple sorry can't make up for all I've done."

Jasper was confused. All she'd done? "What do you mean, Darlin'?" he asked her.

"Oh, Jazz," she sighed. "I have to start at the beginning."

"Okay," he said.

Alice pulled out of her husband's arms and stood up and started pacing. She had played every moment over in her head for the last few hours and knew she needed to admit her part in this. She just didn't know it would be this hard.

"It all started over four years ago..." Alice began, confessing all of her sins to her husband. Jasper sat in stunned silence for most of Alice's revelation. She admitted helping Rosalie to try to blackmail Emmett to come home.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," she cried.

"So she was never really interested in Royce?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not," Alice sighed. "She knew it would drive him crazy to know that she was with his most hated rival."

"And you helped?" Jasper asked.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," Alice said.

"Hurting Emmett was the right thing to do?" Jasper asked, disgusted that she could think that.

"He was supposed to come back to her," Alice cried. "It should have worked."

"But when he didn't even call after their first few dates," Jasper said. "She should have called it off."

"She was going to," Alice said. "I thought that Emmett was just being stubborn and that she needed to do more..."

"More?" Jasper said. "You mean sleep with him?"

"No," Alice cried. "Well yes, sort of. I meant a real relationship."

"And then she ended up engaged to him and living with him," Jasper said.

"We were sure the news of her engagement would have done the trick..." Alice said.

"So for almost two years Rosalie used him?" Jasper asked.

"He used her too," Alice defended. "He never loved Rose. Him being with her was all to hurt Emmett too."

"And that makes this right?" Jasper asked her.

"No!" she cried. "But I was desperate too. We were getting married and I didn't want Rose to come to our wedding without a date..."

"That's why you got involved in the first place," Jasper scoffed. "For the wedding?"

"He was your best friend. He was supposed to be in the wedding," Alice defended.

"And you don't think he would have done all he could to have been there?" Jasper asked.

"He didn't come did he?" Alice defended.

"He would have," Jasper said. "He planned on it but called me to say that he was backing out so that there wasn't any drama seeing as he and Rose were no longer together."

"He would have?" Alice asked sadly.

"He wasn't even overseas at the time. They were stationed in Florida for three months," Jasper huffed. "He just stayed away so that our wedding wasn't filled with awkwardness."

"No!" Alice cried.

"Yes!" Jasper said angrily. "My best friend refused to come so that you could have your best friend at the wedding without the drama that would cause. Now I find out that the entire thing was engineered by you and Rose?"

"If he had come home, they could have gotten back together," Alice cried. "You should have told me."

"They would never have gotten back together," Jasper huffed. "Rosalie's selfishness ensured that! She never even thought about him, about what he wanted or needed. It was all about her! And all about you..."

"I wanted him home for you too," Alice cried. "He was your best friend and yet he was putting other guys in front of you."

"Do you think I was threatened?" Jasper asked.

"I would have been," Alice replied.

"I wasn't," Jasper said. "Not for one second. I was happy that he had guys with him that he cared about, that he had real brothers."

"And they were there for his wedding and you weren't," Alice said.

"And I would have celebrated with him when I met her," Jasper said. "If my wife hadn't grown a second head and attacked the woman and her newborn baby."

"Rosalie was hurting," Alice defended. "She had waited so long for him."

"Yet he knew nothing about that!" Jasper said. "Just how did she get Emily and Embry on her side after Royce? Was that a set-up too?"

Alice was silent.

"Did you help her?" Jasper asked.

"She loved them," Alice defended. "She wanted to reconnect with them."

"How did you help?" Jasper asked, wanting to vomit.

"I set up times for Rose to run into Emily..." Alice said.

"You used your mother?" Jasper said, shaking his head. "You used her friendship with Emily..."

"When Emmett came back we could have been fun, all together again," Alice said. "I just wanted it to be like it was..."

"We aren't in high school anymore," Jasper said. "Oh my God! High school! How many times did you help her manipulate him there?"

"He wouldn't listen to her," Alice cried. "I just wanted them to be as happy as we were."

"That wasn't your call to make," Jasper said. He looked at Alice and began to realize that he didn't really know her at all.

"I'm sorry," Alice cried.

"And what about me?" Jasper asked. "Did you manipulate me too?"

"No!" Alice cried. "I've never..."

"Don't lie!" Jasper bellowed. "Don't lie anymore."

"Jasper," she cried. "I love you."

"Do you?" he asked. "Do you really?"

"OF course," she squeaked. "I have loved you since I was a child. You are my everything!"

"Am I really?" Jasper asked her.

"Please!" she begged.

"I don't even know you anymore Alice," Jasper sighed. "I don't know if I ever did."

"Please don't say that!" she cried.

"Why not?" he asked. "Why can't I speak the truth?"

"I'm still me," she cried.

"I can't deal right now," Jasper sighed, turning away from her. "We are expected at your parent's house tonight for a big family dinner. We'll deal with this later."

"Will Rose be there?" Alice asked.

"Rose is not family," Jasper said coldly. "And once your parents, Emmett, Edward, Emily, and Embry find out exactly what she's done, I doubt she will even qualify as an acquaintance."

"Are you going to tell them?"Alice asked. "I don't want them to hate me."

"No, Alice," Jasper said. "I'm not going to say a word. You are."


	2. AliceJasper II

**_This is the second Alice/Jasper outtake that I sent out to reviewers. The third outtake ROSALIE will be sent out tomorrow, along with the next chapter of Somewhere I Belong. The Rosalie outtake will be posted here next week. :o) Thanks for reading._**

Across town, Alice was sleeping peacefully for the first time in two days. When she had arrived home she was nearly dead on her feet. Jasper took one look at her, swept her up in his arms and carried her to their room.

"Jazz?" Alice asked, looking at him, as he placed her on their bed.

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked her, dropping to his knees next to the bed and looking at his wife, his eyes full of concern. She was pale and obviously exhausted.

"I love you," she said, ignoring his question. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry too," he said, gripping her hand in his. "I shouldn't have left. I should have..."

"It's okay," Alice soothed. "I understand. For the first time, I really do..."

"Tell me," Jasper said, looking at her. He needed to know how she felt, needed to know that they could move forward from all this.

Alice explained how Rosalie had come to her after everything happened last night. She explained that she had felt so alone that she had gone along with Rosalie's plans to hurt Emmett and Bella, well sort of anyways. She explained that on the trip to Port Angeles, she knew she had to do something to stop Rosalie, but she feared that by doing that she'd be alone.

"I thought I had lost you... My family was so mad... and with everything I felt like I wouldn't even have Jackson..." Alice explained. "But she didn't even care about me at all. Then you texted me... and I know I should have been strong enough before that, but I wasn't. I recorded Rose on my phone so that I could turn the evidence over. Bella didn't deserve the pain that Rosalie was ready to bring, neither did Emmett or Emma."

She explained Rosalie's lack of care and concern in Port Angeles, and how she had called her mother for help. She explained everything that had happened since, even the fact that Rosalie had tried to blame her to get out of trouble herself.

"So what happens to her now?" Jasper asked.

"She's already been arrested. Tomorrow she will go in front of a judge and have to post bail until it all goes to trial."

"How are things with your mom now?"

"Better," Alice admitted. "I know she is still disappointed in me. Heck, I'm still disappointed in me. I just... I never saw Rosalie like that..."

"I know it had to be hard," Jasper said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to work on some relationships," Alice said, looking at him.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"You... Jackson... my mom and dad, Edward and Angela, Emmett and Bella..." she said.

"Jackson?" he asked, looking between his wife's face and baby belly.

"I've already prevented him from really getting to know his daddy... I didn't mean to... but..."

"So can I?" Jasper asked, looking at her, his eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her swollen abdomen. "I think we'd both really like that."

Jasper placed his hands on his wife's swollen middle, caressing both her and his son reverently.

"Hi Son," he said tentatively. "I'm your dad." He looked up at Alice's face and smiled. She smiled back and placed her hands over his as their son answered with a kick. Jasper's face grew even brighter and his tentative words picked up speed and confidence. "I can't wait to have you here; to hold you, to teach you things... Right now, you and I need to take care of your mama. I'm thinking a nice bath and some sleep. Do you think you could help me out Son?"

Jasper offered a tearful Alice his hand which she accepted without question. He brought her to the bathroom and ran a bath for them both in their oversized tub. They snuggled together in the tub. The day caught up with her, and snuggled in her husband's arms Alice started to drift off. Jasper helped her out of the tub and dried her off, reverently running his hands over her, all of her.

"I love you," he told her, turning to her drawers to get her one of the nighties she always wore to bed while pregnant.

"Just us tonight," Alice said, making Jasper grin.

"Just us," he said, leading her to bed and snuggling in behind her. Alice hadn't enjoyed her pregnancy. She had hated the changes in her body and hidden herself away behind giant nightgowns to this point. He hoped this wouldn't be his only chance to hold her like this. He knew they had a lot to work on going forward from here, but with her in his arms like this, he believed that they truly had a chance.

"Good night Jazz," Alice murmured, almost asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ali," Jasper said. "Good night sweetheart." Then he rubbed his hand against her belly. "Good night Son. Daddy loves you."


	3. Rosalie

_**I have done this whole story in third person. This chapter is being done in first person so you can all get a peek inside Rosalie's twisted mind. I know a lot of people were upset that I made her mentally unstable, thinking that it somehow diminished the evil that she was. I, however, see it a little differently. Very, very few people who are inherently good people are violent when the have a psychotic break. Personality traits that you already have are intensified. For example, my aunt (who passed away 8 years ago) had a psychotic break after a traumatic event when she was 18 years old. She had been left home alone when my grandmother was taken to hospital for an appendectomy and my grandfather was away working. When everyone arrived home 4 days later, my aunt was under the bed, covered in blood and clutching a butcher knife. The blood wasn't hers. She had been restrained and violated but she was never able to tell anyone what happened. Her attacker(s?) were never found.**_

_**She lived her entire life in a delusional world. She actually lived and existed within ours though. She visited many times when I was a child, always telling me about her husband Richard and their children. Nobody thought to inform me that they didn't exist and when I was nine I visited her home for the first time. Imagine my surprise when Richard was a stuffed bear and Tessa and Anna were baby dolls. She truly believed that she interacted with them and even while in hospital with cancer she told us stories about the three of them visiting her. Out of respect for her, they were buried with her when she passed away.**_

_**So by making Rosalie have a mental breakdown, am I in any way excusing her behavior? No. In this story she is not a nice person. PERIOD.**_

.

.

.

Rosalie's POV

"Let me go! She needs to die!"

"Rose!" Royce begged, holding me tightly to his chest. "Calm down. Please!" I didn't want to calm down. I needed Emmett, and the feeling of Royce's hands on me again was making me sick. I struggled against him harder. I couldn't do this again.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. "Help me! Help me!" I could see him coming running towards me. I knew that I could count on him to help me. He would come for me, no matter what, he would always come. I could almost feel his arms around me as I reached for him. Then, without even looking at me, he turned and dropped, wrapping his body around that woman. At first I didn't understand. He was supposed to come for me. I stared at them in shock for a minute, still fighting against Royce's hold.

"Please Rosalie," Royce begged. "I love you."

Before I could even respond, I felt myself being pulled away from Royce. I knew that would make Emmett happy. He hated Royce. I knew he couldn't stand by and let his enemy hold me. But it wasn't Emmett that grabbed me. Once I was free of Royce's hold, I was forced onto the ground. I called for Emmet as I struggled against these new hands. I kicked and I screamed, begging Emmett to come to me. But I couldn't even see him anymore. I was forced to my stomach and my hands were wrenched behind my back.

"Emmett," I called, turning my head to look for him. I saw him for a fleeting moment, still curled around her and I decided to pull out the big guns. "Emmie-bear, I need you. Please come to me. It's okay. She won't hurt me now." I struggled to get out of the hold that the men around me had on me. My hair was in my face and I struggled more so I could sit up and fix it. Emmett always liked it when my hair was perfect.

I didn't really hear what anyone else around us was saying. I watched Emmett. As he pulled himself away from the woman that had stolen everything from me, I knew he would tell her that he was going to come to me now. I smiled for a moment and stopped struggling, waiting for him to turn to me. But he didn't. He didn't even glance my way. Without even looking at me, hepicked that woman up and carried her away.

"Come back," I begged, thinking I sounded like that woman on Titanic when she wanted the boat to return to save her. I knew he would hear me, but still he continued on. "Emmie-bear, Baby... I love you. Take me home now, okay?"

I continued to beg until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Rosalie Hale," a man in a police officer's uniform said to me, finally pulling my attention away from the last place I had seen Emmett.

"Yes, that's me," I said, looking up at him. I smiled at him, and batted my eyelashes a little for effect. Even without my makeup on, I knew that move was lethal.

"I'm going to have to take you with me now," he said.

"I can't go with you yet," I told him. "I have to wait for Emmett. I know he is going to come for me."

"Ms Hale," he said, looking sad. "Mr McCarty is not coming to help you. He has a restraining order in place to keep you away from him."

"No he doesn't," I said. "That's absurd. How are we supposed to be together if there is a restraining order?"

He pulled me to my feet and said nothing. He started guiding me in the opposite direction of where I had seen Emmett go.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicked that Emmett might not be able to find me.

"We're going for a little ride, Ms. Hale," he said.

"No!" I screamed. "I won't go without Emmett. He is coming for me, I know it. He just needs to tell her it's over first. He loves me. HE LOVES ME!"

"Ms Hale," the officer said. "He isn't coming for you. Right now, you are under arrest, and I need to take you to the police station."

"You can't arrest me. I'm too pretty for jail," I said, calming myself down. I knew I would be able to convince them that this was all a mistake. People always believed me. I tried to clear my head as he started to read me my rights. Blah, blah, blah! You have the right to remain silent... Yeah I've heard it all on TV.

Think Rosalie. How do we get out of this one? I looked around as he pulled me down towards the car. I wish I had my hands free so that I could reach down to unfasten another button on my blouse. I had gotten off of many speeding tickets because of my breasts. Give the guys a little cleavage shot and they were putty in my hands. I just needed to be patient. I was certain Emmett would come for me as soon as he could get away from his little shrew. He wouldn't want to look like the bad guy especially because of the kid.

"Duck you head Ms. Hale," the officer said as he helped me into the back of the car.

"Can't I ride in the front?" I asked. "I don't like the back. You never know who has been back here."

"Ms Hale," the officer said, looking at me, his eyes full of pity. "You are under arrest. I have to put you in the back."

"Of course," I said, trying to get along with the man. "I wouldn't want to make anything difficult for you."

"Thank you," he said. I could swear I saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh could you please tell Royce where I am. I know he still loves me so he'll help me," I said. Royce was a good person to have on my team, at least until Emmett could get to me.

"I'll let him know, Ms. Hale," he said. This time I was certain that I saw him roll his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I asked him. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Ms. Hale," he sighed. "Let's just get you to the station. Then you can tell me all about it."

He closed the door and I took one last look up at the courthouse, wondering how long it would take Emmett to come and get me.

"What's your name?" I asked the officer, playing the sweet innocent victim.

"Detective Malone," he responded with a bit of a grunt. Policemen were such Neanderthals.

"Well, Detective Malone," I said, using my most alluring voice. "I have a proposition for you."

"Miss Hale," he sighed. "I don't do propositions."

"I could make it worth your while," I said, pushing my breasts out more.

"I don't do propositions," he repeated.

"All I need is for you to take my cuffs off and give me five minutes with your gun," I said. "I'll take care of that girl and then you could have your way with me." I wouldn't really let him touch me. I'd kill that woman and then scream if he tried to touch me. It was perfect.

"I am not going to give you my gun so you can shoot an innocent woman," he sighed.

"Oh, she's not innocent," I said. "I know. She plotted all of this. She hates me, you know. This was all her evil plot to get rid of me so she could have Emmett to herself. But, it won't work. He loves me. He always has and he always will."

He shook his head but said nothing. So I put on my best innocent baby voice and I begged. He didn't even move. When we got to the police station I was done. I had been here before. I didn't want that jumpsuit again. I didn't want a cell. So I did what I needed to.

I screamed.

I fought.

I screamed and fought.

Then, when that didn't work; I fainted.

Well, of course I didn't really faint, but guys ate that shit up. I rolled my eyes back, before fluttering them a bit. Then I closed them as I let my body go limp. I even sighed as I fell just like people in the movies. People moved around me trying to help instantly. I felt hands taking my pulse and the handcuffs were unsnapped. I just needed to wait for the right moment. I fluttered my eyes a little more, noticing that one of the officers that had gathered around me had a gun in his holster just inches from my hand.

As quick as lightning I grabbed the gun before I felt myself being slammed back onto the floor once more. The gun skittered from my fingers and my arms were wrenched behind my back again. So I screamed. I kicked. I flailed and refused to cooperate. They dragged me into a cell and dropped me there. I didn't like it. It smelled stale and old. I continued to scream. Finally a man in white approached me.

"Miss Hale," he said softly. "I'm here to help you. Will you let me?"

I stopped screaming and batted my eyelashes at him. "Are you going to take me to Emmett?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse and froggy. Guys found that sexy, right?

"I'm here to help you," he said again.

"Are you a lawyer?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes sweetly.

"Nope," he said. "Just a helper."

"Did Emmett send you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nope, but a friend sent me," he replied. I knew that I didn't have any friends, so I started to fight again. I kicked and screamed, fighting as much as possible with my hands still behind my back.

Two officers entered next, physically restraining me as the helper pulled a needle from behind his back.

"This'll help," he soothed as he brought the needle to my skin. I fought harder. I didn't want him to touch me. "EMMETT!" I screamed. I felt the pinch as the needle pierced my skin and screamed again. It sounded far away. My eyes started to blur around the edges as the officers pulled away, and a warm fizzy sensation began to fill my body.

"I just need to kill her," I said; as I closed my eyes and let the warm fuzziness take over.


End file.
